Mobile devices, such as portable computing device, tablets, and smartphones, are currently unable to access non-networked physical peripheral devices, and only a limited set of networked devices. Currently there are no device management applications or solutions for mobile devices to access externally connected peripheral devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for providing mobile devices access to a variety of peripheral devices, whether networked, non-networked, or externally connected.